1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and the device formed thereby, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a barrier metal film of a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing a metal interconnection film using the same and the apparatus formed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device of a highly integrated circuit is constituted of various circuit patterns formed of various materials on a semiconductor substrate. Each circuit pattern is formed of a conductive semiconductor material such as impurity-doped silicon (Si) or a metal interconnection material such as aluminum (Al), platinum (Pt), copper (Cu) or tungsten (W). The circuit patterns formed of various materials are electrically connected via contact holes to constitute a circuit.
Here, in order to stabilize the interface between the contacting circuit patterns formed of different materials, a barrier metal film is necessary to prevent diffusion between the different materials, or a chemical reaction. Generally, a barrier metal film is formed as a titanium nitride (TiN) film, a tantalum nitride (TaN) film, a titanium silicide nitride (TiSiN) film or a tantalum silicide nitride (TaSiN) film. The barrier metal film must maintain a high conductivity, stably prevent diffusion, and be thermally stable.
However, many defects or microcracks are likely occur within a barrier metal film, which are concomitant phenomena of the step of forming a barrier metal film. Thus, material forming an interconnection film formed on the barrier metal film diffuses through the defects or microcracks of the barrier metal film, to reach the semiconductor substrate, thereby forming a junction spike. The electrical characteristics of the contact are deteriorated by such a junction spike, thereby increasing junction leakage current level. As a result, product yield and reliability are lowered.